war_of_all_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11-2
Episode 11-2, "Favourite Teams," is the second part of Episode 11 of the series War Of All Heroes. The episode goes over the results of the tenth challenge, and reveals four new team captains for the next stage of the competition. Plot Shy Guy has a "talk" with Meta Knight, making several slightly offensive comments and saying that he will be "helpful anyways". Meanwhile, the Gung-ho Geekmandos and Team DoubleZeroB Has Diabetes are disbanding. Halcrandian Mr. M farewells his comrades and hopes some of them will stay teammates for the upcoming team shuffle, while Photoshop Man summarises how people really think of some of its members. After not showing the intro, Luigi Kirby greets the audience before Pokémaster quickly butts in, pointing out the absence of the intro. He says that it will spoil the new teams and moves on. Luigi Kirby greets the audience again, summarising Episode 11-1 as "contestants had to choose their favourites". Confessionals play, being followed by judging. Results The winners of the challenge were Chris, Shy Guy, Splatypus and Christmas Tree, all being rewarded with a free Item or Hero and becoming a team captain. While Spongy could have won the challenge in place of Christmas Tree, Shy Guy sent Meta Knight to cut down his score. There is no immunity given as teams are to be formed in the same episode. Team Formation After judging, team formations begin. Unlike the previous team formation back in Episode 2-1, teams are formed based on each contestant's two favourite contestants (three for Splatypus) for the last challenge, prioritising each team captain's choices. Team colour is based on the favourite of each captain, and order of team sorting is based on the score of captains. Since Chris and Shy Guy got the same score, Chris goes first thanks to having a higher favourite number. Chris leads Team Amiticia, Shy Guy heads F.A.T.T.er DoubleZeroB, Splatypus captains the Addams and Steves, and Christmas Tree owns A..C..R..O..N..Y..M... At the end of formations, the new intro is played, showing off the new teams and a void filled with past contestants. Challenge Since Halloween is due, the next challenge is decided to be a Writing Challenge. The eleventh challenge is to write a creepypasta! Entries must include the writer as a character in the creepypasta, but everything else is free roam. Entries are to be judged on spookiness and how well it was written. The challenge is a Team-based Solo challenge. Contestants have individual performances that add up to the average of their team. There are no special rewards asides from a good performance bonus. Trivia * Christmas Tree scored lowest out of the winners of the challenge. ** If Spongy's score wasn't reduced, he would have become team captain in place of Christmas Tree. * There are as many new team captains who are Debuters as captains who joined WOAH during initial signups. ** None of the team captains at this point in the competition, including the original captains, joined the show as a replacement for a quitter.